


The new guy

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo and Adam go to university in Manchester. One is very popular, the other rather the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> Little information: Adam is 22 years old, Theo 20, Adam and his mum moved into town in summer, about three months ago, he’s more of an introvert, there’s a certain group of people at uni that teases him since a quite unpleasant first meeting, Adam doesn’t really have friends at his new uni, he eats his lunch alone and never meets people after classes, Theo is the complete opposite, everyone loves him.

Adam was new in town and today was his first day at his new university. He walked down a long unconversant corridor with lots of grey lockers on the right and left side of it. There were already many students around as the first period was about to start in a few minutes. Some were still happily chatting with their friends, others already hurrying to get to their classes in time.

When he strolled further down the corridor, he passed a group of people and immediately knew that those were the cool guys here. Those everyone fancied and wanted to be friends with. There were some beautiful girls, obviously cheerleaders judging by their dresses, and football players with their strong looking arms.

But there was one guy who outshone them all. He didn’t look like a football player but nonetheless very trained. He wore a white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. His hair was neatly combed back, he had probably used gel judging by the shiny look of it, and god, that smile was just mesmerizing.

As he was taken aback by the look of this handsome stranger and thus stared at him dreamily, he didn’t see where he was going and therefore collided with some tall and somewhat slim guy.

“Watch your step, idiot!“, the guy spat at him.

Adam had dropped all of his books due to the accident and looked horrified at the guy in front of him. He was embarrassed but also intimidated by the other’s rude appearance. After all it wasn’t his intention to crash into him. He would have rather had avoided even ever meeting this guy in the first place.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I was distracted.“, he uttered an excuse, bending down to pick up his books.

“Oh, you’re sorry? I don’t give a fuck about your apology. You’re gonna pay for that, you hear me? Fucking retard.“

And with that the guy and a bunch of others strolled away, looking back at Adam with their fingers pointing at him and laughing stupidly at whatever their leader was saying. Adam didn’t even want to know as it was surely nothing nice anyway.

However, Adam heard the bell ring and thus quickly looked at his watch. Damn the first period was about to start and he didn’t even know where he had to go exactly. He’d surely come too late.

Wow, what an awesome first day. Splendid.

+++ A few days later +++

Adam was sitting in a bar alone. This was new to him. He never went out since his family moved here but today he thought he’d give it a try. Maybe he’d get to know some people and make new friends. Sure, he was a rather introverted person but he hated being lonely. He’d just love to hang out with someone from time to time, have someone to talk to and just be there for him.

He sat on a bar stool, a glass of Vodka in front of him and thought about his wretched life.

The past week had been horrible. That guy and his gang made him feel miserable just when he saw them on his way into uni. They didn’t waste an opportunity to make him feel like total crap and the fact that he was always alone just made everything worse.

+++

Theo was out with some friends to party. It was Friday night and he already felt slightly dizzy. He had just rocked the dance floor and afterwards thirstily emptied his glass. Thus he walked over to the bar to get a new drink.

As he stood there and ordered another gin tonic, he noticed from the corner of his eye, that the rather attractive guy on the bar stool to his left shyly glanced at him.

He thanked the waiter as he took his ordered drink and smiled to himself before he turned to face the man.

“Hey!“, he greeted the other friendly.

Apparently, that came quite unexpected to the guy because he turned his head in surprise.

“Oh, hey…“, he muttered, timidly looking up at him and Theo had the feeling that the guy’s cheeks suddenly got a little red.

“I’m Theo“, the younger one said, took a step closer to him and reached out his hand.

“Adam“, the other gave back shortly and took the offered hand, shaking it once and letting go immediately.

“Are you here often? I’ve never seen you around.“, Theo stated, casually leaning against the bar and sipping on his drink.

“Yeah no uhm, I’ve never been here before. I’m new in town actually.“, Adam gave back.

“I see. Are you here with someone?“, Theo asked, looking around.

“No. It’s just me. I don’t really have friends here.“, he admitted.

“Mind if I keep you company then?“, the younger one smiled.

“Uh no, sure!“, Adam uttered, blinking in confusion and watching as Theo sat down on a bar stool besides him.

Why would this guy rather sit here with him instead of partying with his cool friends?

Adam had seen Theo plenty of times in the school’s hallways and admittedly, his uni misery had just started because he couldn’t take his eyes off of him. As far as he knew, Theo was probably one of the most popular kids at school. His parents were apparently rich and he was hella attractive. Not even boys could deny the fact that this guy was damn good looking and therefore it was no wonder that girls and boys had a crush on this handsome man.

As it was commonly known, that Theo was bisexual and had already dated girls and boys, almost everyone lived with the hopeful thought that they could maybe have a chance with him. Adam wasn’t really different in that case. He had to admit that he maybe had a little crush on Theo as well but unlike others, he didn’t even have a tiny bit of hope to date someone like him.

It wasn’t as if Adam had ever had a thing with a guy, let alone a boyfriend. But he did feel attracted to guys and especially this guy, he couldn’t deny that.

“So, how do you like it here in Manchester? Do you go to school or something?“, Theo asked.

“Yeah, it’s quite nice here. I go to university.“

“Oh that’s cool! Me too. I’ve never seen you around. What do you study?“, he asked.

“Physics.”, the older man answered. “And you?”

“Engineering.”

“How do you like it?“

“It’s alright actually, more or less. Well, there is this one guy who seems to hate me and makes life pretty difficult.“, Adam admitted.

He had no idea why he told the other that but he felt like he could trust him and he just had to tell someone about this thing. It bothered him every day and made him feel miserable.

“What? Why’s that? Who is it? What does he do to you?“, Theo asked concerned.

Theo hated bullies and judging by his impression of Adam, the guy was really nice so he couldn’t understand at all why he’d get bullied.

“He’s just an asshole. Sorry I don’t wanna bother you with my shit. Just… forget it.“, Adam mumbled, suddenly not wanting to talk about that guy anymore.

Theo seemed to understand, although he would’ve loved to know who that fucker was.

“We should meet for lunch on Monday. Would you like that?“ Theo beamed, quickly changing the topic and hoping to cheer Adam up again, not wanting to see the sad expression on his company’s handsome face.

+++

They kept talking for a long time. At times Adam even had the feeling that the other was flirting with him. But that was surely just his own imagination. Or maybe wishful thinking. Guys like Theo weren’t interested in someone like him.

“So, do you have a girlfriend?”, Theo suddenly asked.

“Uh, no.”, Adam replied, clearing his throat.

“I’m not really interested in girls.”, he admitted.

“So, boyfriend it is then?”, the younger one smiled.

“Nahh.”, Adam gave back, slightly blushing, gaze fixated onto the glass in front of him.

“It’s… Uh, well, I’ve never had a thing with a guy, to be honest.”, he admitted, not daring to look at the other.

“I see.”, Theo replied, nodding in an understanding way.

”But you’d want to?”, he asked.

Adam shrugged a bit uncomfortably. It felt weird to talk about his sexuality as he had always more or less kept it a secret that he was rather into guys. Well, until now. But he felt comfortable in the other’s company and the alcohol made him loosen up too.

“You know, I could show you some stuff, if you want to. I mean, I’m quite open in terms of sexuality.”, the younger one suggested, shrugging.

At that the older man looked at the other, totally dumbstruck, with his mouth agape.

“Are you serious?”, he shrieked, his ears burning red.

“It’d be my pleasure.”, Theo murmured and sent him a breath-taking smile.

“I- I-“, Adam stuttered helplessly, shaking his head repeatedly.

He eventually took a deep breath and sighed before he spoke, staring at his hands that were holding on tightly to his drink.

“It’d just be embarrassing. I mean… I’m totally inexperienced.”, Adam uttered, his ears deep red, not daring to even look near the other.

“Aw come on. You’d never have to be ashamed around me. For nothing.”, the younger man reassured.

“I’ve never even kissed a guy.”, Adam went on.

Theo shrugged at that.

“Just makes it more exciting.”, he smiled.

“I’m not even your type.”, Adam stated.

The younger man furrowed his brows at that.

“How would you know?”, he asked.

“I’m just not from the cool kind.”, Adam shrugged.

“Well no, you’re right. You’re not cool, I give you that.”, the younger man said with a little smirk, seeing the older one slightly wince at that statement.

It wasn’t as if Adam didn’t know that he wasn’t cool but hearing it spoken out loud from a guy he’d have loved to impress, had in fact hurt him.

However, Theo then leaned over to the other though, to finish his previous statement.

“You’re hot.”, he whispered into the guy’s ear and smirked at the cute sight, as he saw Adam’s face turn a bright shade of red.

Theo slightly sniggered at the other’s abashed behaviour and downed his drink in one go.

“So, what do you say? Should we leave?”, he asked.

+++

They were sitting in a cab and Theo gave the driver his address.

Adam sat next to him, nervously fumbling with his fingers. He had never done this before. Going home with a stranger. Sure, he knew who Theo was, had just talked to him for hours and had seen him plenty of times at university but this still felt a bit weird and was totally not his style. He didn’t even know why he had agreed on this. Well, actually he very well did. After all Theo was pretty damn attractive and he also seemed like a really nice person. He had enjoyed talking to him and just his company in general. Maybe he just wanted to delay their parting in a way.

Anyway, as the cab had eventually stopped and Adam glanced out of the window, he held his breath.

“You live here?“, he brought out in total surprise.

“Yup“, Theo answered smiling and handed the driver some money.

“Me, my parents and my three siblings.“, he added.

They got out of the car and Adam just stood there, staring at the house in front of them with his mouth agape.

Theo’s home wasn’t just some house, it was a fucking mansion. A long gateway with big trees to each side led up to the big white house. Three floors and every floor had a balcony. It was more than obvious that his parents were rich.

The house was already really impressive from the outside but inside it was even better. Black and white marble floors, long red carpets leading to the different rooms, golden statues at the top of the massive staircase. Just like most of us would imagine a stereotyped home of rich people.

“Holy shit.“, Adam muttered, a hand coming up to cover his mouth in awe.

“You like it?“, Theo chuckled, winking at the man.

Said one just nodded speechlessly.

“Come on, I’ll show you my room.“, the younger one stated before he, without giving it a second thought, grabbed the other man’s hand and pulled him along, up the stairs.

+++

As they walked into Theo’s room, said one quickly closed the door behind him. Then he walked over to the other man who was standing in the middle of his room like a lost puppy, not quite sure what to do with himself.

“Hey“, Theo said softly and walked over to him.

“What’s up?“, he asked, seeing the worried look on that handsome face.

Adam didn’t dare to look the slightly taller man into the eyes and directed his gaze to the floor instead.

“You sure your parents won’t come home anytime soon?“

Theo chuckled at that and brought his hands up to caress the other’s face before he answered, “Pretty sure. They are on holiday on the Maldives and not going to be here until next week.“

“What about your siblings?“, Adam asked, trembling slightly.

Theo smiled before he answered, “We’re alone. Stop worrying.“

He walked them backwards until Adam’s legs hit the edge of the bed and he fell down onto the soft duvet with a quiet yelp. Theo quickly crawled up as well and straddled the man below. He smiled as Adam underneath him moved further up, seeming like he wanted to escape.

He eventually stopped and lay still as he arrived at the top of the bed though, his head resting on Theo’s pillow. Theo followed him and eventually lowered himself onto Adam and started caressing his cheeks. One of his hands wandered up to run through the other man’s hair, while he traced with the thumb of the other along Adam’s soft lips.

He felt the other man letting out a shaky breath and tremble underneath him.

“Are you nervous?”, he asked with a soft voice, almost whispering the words, as he looked at him fondly.

Adam shortly bit his lower lip before he eventually answered, “As I said, I’ve never done anything with a guy.”

“So I’m your first then?”, Theo asked and got a nod in return.

That made a little smile appear on Theo’s lips. He moved both of his hands to Adam’s cheeks again and stroke them carefully.

“But you do want to give it a try?”, Theo asked, to make sure he hadn’t understood anything wrong back in the club.

Adam nodded once more.

“Relax”, he whispered.

“It’s gonna be fine.”, Theo added.

“I won’t do anything you don’t feel comfortable with. We’ll just take things slow okay?”

“Okay”, Adam mumbled, looking up at the handsome man, managing a little smile.

“You just tell me if you don’t like something or want me to stop. But of course also what feels good to you. Alright?”

The other man nodded in agreement.

“Alright.”, Theo smiled.

“For a start, are you fine with kissing?” he asked.

Adam bit his lip but had to smile, his cheeks flushed. Of course he was fine with kissing this adorable and handsome man. He therefore nodded, trying not to look like a bobble head. Theo sent him a smile before he leaned down and softly pecked the other on the lips, resulting in the older one holding his breath.

Theo let go of him again and looked into his eyes.

“Good?”, he asked.

“Yes”, Adam replied, biting his lip and smiling shyly, as he was looking at the other man’s mouth.

“You want more?”, he smirked and already leaned down as he saw the other grin.

The moment their mouths touched again, the older man eventually started kissing back, planting soft and rather coy pecks onto the handsome one’s sinful lips while his eyes fell shut. Adam sighed softly, enjoying the tender and loving kiss.

As he felt the other respond, Theo’s hands let go of the man’s face and instead moved down to the hem of Adam’s t-shirt. He sneaked his warm hands under said fabric and started running his hands over the bare skin. While doing so, he kept an eye on the other’s face to see if he was alright with this. As Adam gave him no sign to stop and he felt goosebumps appear wherever he touched him, he figured that it felt good to the man and continued caressing his naked upped body.

Meanwhile his lips wandered to Adam’s neck, placing feather light kisses onto the sensitive skin. He stopped and started sucking slightly, resulting in the other drawing in a breath and biting down on his lower lip. He continued his sucking and biting until he was sure to have left a little red mark there before slowly moving up to the man’s mouth again, where he continued to kiss the other’s soft lips.

“Don’t hold back.”, he said gently, seeing Adam’s tortured lower lip.

“I want to hear you.”, he continued and pressed another kiss to his mouth.

He then carefully licked the older one’s lips, asking for permission, which Adam gladly granted. Soon their hot tongues were getting in contact, sliding against each other and making both moan quietly.

Finally Adam got more active too and reached his trembling hands up to encircle the man on top of him, holding him close. Theo smiled into the kiss and brought his hands up to cup the other’s cheeks again.

All of a sudden, the light went on, slightly blinding Adam and after he had fully realised what that meant, he froze. Did Theo‘s parents get home already? But Theo said they weren’t coming back until next week. But then, who…? Without thinking, Adam quickly pulled the pillow he was lying on out from underneath his head and instead used it to cover his face. He was just embarrassed.

Theo, who was still on top of him and slowly moved away, groaned annoyed.

“Ever heard about knocking, fuckhead?“, Theo spat at the person in the doorway.

As said person spoke though, Adam’s eyes widened in shock. What was going on? Was this all framed? Set up, just to embarrass him? Were there hidden cameras or something? Or was it just some awful nightmare?

The voice of the disturber was without a doubt the one of his torturer at university. The guy who he hated the most. Who made him hate going to university every single day. Jak.

“Oh sorry, did I interrupt you at something?“, Jak chuckled.

“Who is this?“, he asked, looking at the person under the pillow.

“None of your business.“, Theo answered after he had looked towards Adam and saw that he clearly didn’t want to be here right now and he therefore didn’t want to embarrass him even more.

“Come on, tell me. Who are you?“, Jak asked again, this time directing his words to Adam.

“Just leave him alone, moron.“, Theo uttered, anger clearly in his voice.

“Oh, so it’s a guy again?“, his brother smirked.

Theo regretted his choice of words and one of his hands reached up to grab the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, what do you want? What are you even doing here? I thought you were at some party with your mates.“

“I forgot to get condoms. Do you have any?”

Theo sighed.

“In the drawer.”, he uttered and nodded into the direction of said furniture.

“Thanks”, Jak replied as he had opened the drawer and took one out.

“Oh, it’s the last one. But I guess you won’t need it tonight anyway.”, his younger brother smirked, walked over to the door and left.

As soon as he heard the door close, Adam quickly pushed the pillow off his face and was up in a flash. That was when he noticed his hard on. He therefore quickly turned his back to Theo, adjusted his clothes and stormed out of the room, straight to the stairs.

He ran down while he felt tears appear in his eyes. He definitely hadn’t thought this evening would take such a horrible turn.

+++

He was just spurting down the driveway when he heard the other behind him.

“Adam, wait!“, Theo shouted after the older man.

But Adam didn’t stop, he just wanted to get away as fast as possible, lock himself in his room and never ever come out again.

As the younger one finally caught up with the other, he stopped him up with his hands on his shoulders.

“Hey! What’s suddenly up with you? I know Jak’s an idiot but-“

“He’s an asshole!”, Adam shouted and turned around in a flash, swatted the other’s hands away and looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“He’s the one who terrorises me at university.”, he added.

“What? He’s that guy you told me about?”

“Now don’t act so innocent. You were probably part of the plan.”, Adam accused the man.

“Plan? What plan?”, Theo uttered confused.

“To make an idiot out of myself. Am I not doing that perfectly myself already? I really thought you were a nice guy but apparently I was wrong.”, he sniffed. 

“Adam, please. I get that you’re upset and everything but you can’t be serious. Do you really think I was playing with you all along?”, he asked and grabbed the other’s hands into his, squeezing gently. 

The older one shrugged, tears falling down his cheeks. He didn’t even know what to think anymore. He wiped his tears off with his arms as his hands were held firmly by the other man.

“Whatever. I’m gonna get going.”, he mumbled, not daring to look at the other.

“Should I call you a cab?”, Theo offered and let go of him.

“It’s not that far. I’ll just walk.”, the older one replied and stuffed his hands into his pockets, gaze directed to the floor.

“Fine, as you wish. At least let me accompany you then.“

Adam shrugged before he uttered, “If you want to.“

“Of course! Now where’s your home?“

They started walking side by side in silence, neither of them saying anything. It wasn’t an awkward or uncomfortable silence though. Both just enjoyed the other’s company.

After a while Adam stopped.

“Is it here?“, Theo asked, nodding towards the house they were standing in front.

“No it’s… It’s over there.“, Adam mumbled, pointing at a house a bit further down and on the other side of the street.

He wasn’t usually ashamed of the fact that his family was rather poor but after having been at Theo’s, he did feel unwell that his house looked rather shitty. Of course it wasn’t as bad on the inside but the first impression that his house gave, was like it was abandoned for a long time already.

“So why don’t we go there then?“, Theo asked.

“Well… You probably don’t want people to see that you were uhm… hanging around with me.“, Adam mumbled, his hands in his pockets, gaze downwards.

This area of the town definitely wasn’t one of the best and therefore surely not one in which Theo would want to be seen.

“Oh don’t be stupid. Come on.“, Theo said, tugging at one of Adam’s hands and pulling him along.

As they were standing at the door to Adam’s house, Theo smiled and looked at him intensely. The older one couldn’t bear that gaze and broke their eye contact, instead focusing on the key he held in his hands, fidgeting with it.

“It was really nice with you today. Even though we got interrupted which I highly regret.“, Theo stated honestly.

Adam still didn’t dare to look up, his cheeks turning red.

“I’m sorry because of Jak. He’s an idiot. If I had known he was at home, I would’ve locked that stupid door.“, Theo continued.

“Uh it’s fine. You don’t have to- No, forget it. I’m gonna get going.“, Adam mumbled, moving to turn and open his door but was stopped by Theo who spinned him around immediately.

“I don’t have to what?“, he asked.

The other sighed before he answered, “Act as if you like me. Look, you probably didn’t know who I was back at the bar so it’s alright if you regret everything.“

“Why do you think I don’t? And what do you mean with didn’t know who you were?“, Theo asked confused.

“It’s not like I share my bed with anyone.“, he added smirking, not just talking about lying in the same bed of course.

“Yeah uh, whatever. I gotta go.“, Adam muttered.

“Oi, wait!“, Theo suddenly said, making the other man turn around again.

“Don’t I get a good night kiss?“, he smiled.

That was enough to make the older one nervous yet again.

Adam debated for a while whether he should kiss him or not and if, where. It surely wasn’t appropriate to kiss him on the mouth, was it? Also, he was scared that there might be some nosy neighbours looking out of their windows and watch them.

After he had glanced to the sides though and didn’t see anyone, he eventually moved forward and quickly pecked the handsome guy on the cheek before he stepped back and mumbled, “‘night.“

Theo just looked at him and pouted at that though. Then he took a step closer and grabbed the other’s collar, pulling him close and pressing their lips together, both sets of eyes falling shut.

“Good night“, he smiled as they broke apart and saw the other blush heavily.

+++

When Theo got home, Jak was already waiting for him.

“So Adam Anderson is your new toy boy? How cute.“, he chuckled.

“Shut up Jak. And you leave him alone, you hear me?“, Theo spat.

“Are you trying to threaten me now or what?“

“Well beloved brother, I know you since your birth, do you really think I’ve got no embarrassing blackmail material which I’m not afraid to use if you annoy him again?“

That made a horrified expression appear on the others face at which Theo just walked back into his room with a smug grin plastered on his face.

+++

Adam was sitting on his couch, watching some tv series he had to catch up on. It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and he didn’t feel like leaving the house anytime soon. Unfortunately, tomorrow was Monday, which mean that he’d have to go to uni again. And see Theo. Just thinking about that guy made his heartbeat speed up.

Suddenly his peeping phone pulled him out of his thoughts. He didn’t know the number that showed up on his display but decided to answer it anyway. After all, it might’ve been something important.

“Hello?”, he asked.

“Hey, mate! It’s Theo.”, a happy voice greeted him.

Of course Adam had already known that it was Theo long before said one had mentioned his name. He’d recognize his voice everywhere. He felt his heart now hammering inside his chest.

“Theo? But- How did you get my number?”, he uttered, totally taken aback.

“Don’t you remember? You gave it to me in the club the other day.”

“Oh, have I?”, the older man croaked stupidly and wanted to punch himself into the face immediately. Couldn’t he just act normal around the other and not embarrass himself?

He had actually totally forgotten about giving his number to the handsome guy but to his defence, there had been far more memorable things happening that night.

“Yeah”, Theo chuckled.

“Anyway, what are you up to?”

“Uh nothing. I’m just… Hanging around and watching tv.”

“Sounds nice! Mind if I join you?”, Theo replied.

“Oh, uh, of course.”, Adam replied in an instant, his voice sounding not as calm as he would’ve wanted it to.

Luckily his mum was working until late in the evening today so they would be undisturbed.

“Awesome. So let’s meet at yours in like, half an hour?”

+++

Adam was nervous. Theo had never been at his place and he tried to clean up his room the best he could, making it look as good as possible. It wasn’t too big so he luckily hadn’t that much to do.

As they were mainly using the couch to watch tv, as expected, he rushed over, shook the pillows and arranged them nicely. Afterwards he took all the empty glasses, bowls and plates from his table and brought them into the kitchen, putting them into the dishwasher. When that was done he looked rather satisfied with himself.

Then his gaze wandered to the unmade bed though, which made the room look messy although he had just cleaned it up. Therefore, he quickly hurried over, straightened the sheets, shook the pillow and threw his pyjamas into the next cupboard to get it out of sight.

He took a final look around the room. It surely was nothing special but it didn’t look to bad. There was nothing more he could do to make it look better anyway.

Just as he came to that conclusion, the doorbell rang, indicating that Theo was here which immediately made his heart pump madly.

He hurried to the door and opened it, coming face to face with a smiling Theo. Oh god, that breath-taking smile. He quickly shook himself out of it and brought out a breathless “Hi”.

“Hey”, the younger man replied.

“Were you running?”, he asked grinning.

“Uh, no. I was just… doing… stuff.”, he uttered slightly embarrassed.

He’d surely not tell Theo that he was just cleaning up the mess he called his room in a hurry and then ran to the door out of pure excitement to see the other.

“Anyway uh, come in.”, he said, stepping to the side to let the younger man in.

“Thanks”, Theo replied and walked inside.

Adam led him straight to his room, as he didn’t have any time to clean any other part of their small apartment except his own room.

“Nice room.”, the younger one stated as he had taken a look around.

“Thanks”, Adam smiled.

“Uh, do you want some snacks or something to drink?”, he asked.

“Oh, yes please.”, the other replied with a smile.

Adam quickly hurried into the kitchen to get two bottles of coke and some popcorn, as he knew that the other loved the salty snack, having seen him munching it on the uni hallways more than once.

As he walked back to his room again, he saw that the other had already taken a seat on the couch. He placed their drinks and snacks onto the table and sat down too, rather far away from the other.

“You can come closer, you know. I don’t bite.”, Theo smiled.

At that Adam grinned shyly and scooted a little closer to the other on the rather small dark blue couch, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he was now sitting so close that their shoulders touched a little.

He switched on the tv and turned to Theo to ask what they should watch. He didn’t get to ask his question though, as he was taken aback by the other’s intense stare.

Theo licked his lips and focused his gaze onto the older man’s mouth, resulting in the man gulping audibly and his mouth getting dry.

The other eventually leaned over and sweetly pecked him onto the lips, making him hold his breath for a moment. He didn’t mind the unexpected touch at all but it just came really surprising and he therefore needed a moment. 

When Adam didn’t respond, Theo pulled back a bit because he thought the other maybe didn’t want that. He was about to say something but Adam quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss onto his lips. As he pulled back again, Theo smiled at him adorably and reached up his hand to the other’s neck before he brought their lips together again.

They just sat there on the couch, exchanging sweet kisses for a while, their plans of watching some tv long forgotten. Suddenly Theo got a hold of the other’s sweater and pulled him closer, eventually making him sit in his lap, their lips never parting.

They were so close to each other that Adam was sure the other could feel his rapid heartbeat. While Adam’s arms settled nicely around the other’s neck, Theo wrapped his arms around the older one’s thin frame and pressed their bodies even closer. Adam kissed the other eagerly, his hands coming up to roam through Theo’s hair and he promptly felt the man smile into the kiss.

They eventually had to break the kiss to fill their lungs with oxygen again. Both were breathing heavily and looked at each other lovingly. Adam shortly broke their eye contact, as he felt his cheeks getting rosy and bit his lip. He couldn’t resist for too long though until he stared into those beautiful deep brown eyes again.

Theo looked at him with such fondness that he felt his heart might just jump out of his chest. As he had never been that close to the younger man, he took the time to take in every detail of the other’s handsome face. His long eyelashes, those stunning eyes, his freckles, those soft lips and oh that beautiful smile.

“I love you”, Adam uttered in a moment without thinking and as the words were out, he froze dead in his movement.

Fucking idiot. Why did you tell him that? Couldn’t you just shut the fuck up? Now you’ve ruined everything and Theo probably never wants to hang out with you again. Good job.

“I- I mean- It’s not like- I- I didn’t-“, he stammered, breaking eye contact, his head turning deep red and wanting to move off the other but Theo firmly held him in place with his hands on his hips.

“Hey, hey. Now don’t shy away.”, Theo said gently, a little smile on his lips.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-“, the older man started but got interrupted by the other.

“It’s alright, Adam. Calm down. And don’t you dare take it back.”, the younger one said.

Adam realised that the other wouldn’t let him go and thus eventually stilled on top of him. Theo moved his hands to cup his cheeks, stroking them softly.

“Look at me”, he said gently.

The older man did as told and saw Theo smile at him sweetly, feeling his face being deep red.

“I love you too”, he stated and saw the other man’s eyes get wide.

“You- You do…?”, Adam asked disbelievingly, looking at the other dumbstruck.

Instead of answering, the younger man just pulled him in for another kiss, which Adam surely didn’t mind as he responded immediately.

+++

Adam was still half-asleep but had to smile as he felt sweet kisses being pressed along his jawline. He blinked his eyes open and looked into Theo’s smiling face.

“Good morning”, the other said with a smile.

“Morning”, Adam mumbled and his eyes fell shut again as he sighed contently.

Meanwhile the younger man continued placing sweet kisses all over his face, eventually pecking his lips and softly biting into the lower one.

Suddenly Adam’s eyes flew open though and he froze as he realised the current situation. Himself lying in his very own bed with his half-naked boyfriend on top of him, kissing him.

“Something wrong?”, Theo asked as he saw how his lover was reacting.

“Yes! Everything. Fucking fuck.”

“Oi, what’s suddenly up with you?”, the younger man asked confused, slowly backing away.

“I need you to leave. Right now! Please, Theo.”, Adam uttered, seeming totally hysterical.

“What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?”, the younger one asked worried.

“God no, you did nothing wrong! Damn. It’s because of my mother. She doesn’t know that I’m… Well, that I’m into guys.”, Adam hissed.

He had suddenly remembered that his mum was long home. Adam had actually thought Theo would be gone already when his mum came home. After all he didn’t expect the other to stay for the night.

“Oh. Uhm, well…”, the younger man started and sat up, awkwardly scratching his neck.

“About your mum…”, he continued and got a confused yet curious look from the other.

“She errr… Well, she just came into the room last night and-“, he finally said but didn’t get to talk any further.

“She did what?”, Adam shrieked horrified. More a statement than an actual question.

“Did she see you?”, he asked, now close to freaking out for good.

Theo nodded.

“Fuck.”, Adam groaned and hid his face in his hands.

“What did she say?”, he asked with a hint of fear in his voice, glancing through his fingers.

“Don’t worry, she didn’t say anything. She just smiled and then left.”

“So maybe she thinks you’re just a friend who stayed for the night.”, Adam tried to fool himself.

“Well, I don’t know, mate… I mean, I had my hands wrapped around you…”,

Adam let himself fall back onto the bed with a weird sounding noise, his hands covering his face again.

“Kill me”, he mumbled into his hands.

“You know, I think you’re overreacting. I think she’s totally cool about it. After all she didn’t throw me out or something.”, Theo stated.

+++

Adam got dressed and figured he had to face his mum sooner or later and thus walked into the kitchen where he could already smell coffee and bacon.

“Good morning”, she said as she heard him walk in and turned around, looking at him with an expression he couldn’t quite figure out.

She didn’t look angry or anything alike but he wasn’t sure if that was a good sign either.

“Morning.”, he answered nervously.

“Breakfast’s almost ready.”, she stated, stirring the scrambled eggs.

“Does your friend eat with us?”, she asked casually.

“Uh…”, Adam uttered, not quite knowing what to say and got distracted as Theo walked in.

“Uh mum, this is Theo.”, he said pointing at his mate.

“Theo, this is my mum.”, he continued, looking at the younger man with slightly reddened cheeks.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Anderson”, the man smiled, took a step forward and reached out his hand.

“Nice to meet you too”, Adam’s mum replied with a little smile.

“You wanna stay for breakfast? I’ve made enough food to supply a whole army.“, she said jokingly.

“If it’s no bother to you, I’d love to.”, Theo answered charmingly.

+++

After breakfast, which had surprisingly not been awkward in the slightest as they found quite interesting topics to talk about, Theo excused himself as he had an appointment in the afternoon but promised to give Adam a call when he was done so they could maybe hang out or something.

The younger man said goodbye to Mrs. Anderson and Adam proceeded to walk him to the door.

As the two were standing at the door and Theo was sure that the other’s mum didn’t follow them, he gave the other man a tight hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

“See ya”, he mumbled and let go of the other.

“Yeah, bye”, Adam replied and sighed as he had closed the door.

Adam then walked back into the kitchen again with a nervous feeling in his stomach. His mum was still standing at the sink, washing the dirty breakfast dishes.

“So, this Theo”, she started as Adam appeared besides her and started drying some plates, “What is he to you?”

“Well, I don’t really know how to tell you but he uhm… He’s my boyfriend actually.”

“Ah well, I thought so to be honest. I’m sorry for just walking into your room yesterday but in my defence, I didn’t know you had company.”

“So you don’t mind?”, Adam carefully asked, blushing slightly.

She shrugged at that.

“He seems like a nice guy and I see that he makes you happy. That’s the most important. I couldn’t care less if you’re with a boy or a girl. When you’re happy, I’m happy too.”

“Thanks mum”, Adam croaked and hugged his mum tightly, his eyes getting teary.

Mrs. Anderson quickly dried her hands on her apron and hugged her son back in a loving manner.

“Also, he’s really good looking.”, she said, making Adam chuckle.


End file.
